Make Me Whole Again
by xNArutoLover4Ever19x
Summary: Sasuke has come back and Sakura couldn't be happier. But what if one mission can change her feelings forever? R&R PLEASE!
1. Homecoming

**hello peoples! this is my second fanfic...well I haven't finished the other one but I will...school is just such a drag yeah...well heres a Shikamaru and Sakura fanfic for u to enjoy. I haven't read or seen many for this paring online so I wanted to make a good one to add to it. ENJOY!!**

'Thoughts'**'inner selves' **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

It was a normal morning in Konoha, village hidden in the leaves. The sun had just begun to peek its way through the darkness of night. Around five A.M most people would be sleeping still. Except, for a particular pink-haired kuinochi. Sakura Haruno to be more specific. There were three reasons as to why she was awake this early. One, she had to be at the hospital in two hours to resume her training with her shishou and as top medic of the hospital.

Two, she had many restless nights from all of the jutsus and operations that had clouded her mind the previous day. And three, she still thought about him. Her ex-teammate, the one who sought out power and revenge for his brother. She had tried to forget him by dating other boys but they couldn't fill the empty space inside her. So many wasted dreams and tears for him. It killed her how she and Naruto had tried so hard to bring him back and went home empty handed. I should hate him. She would tell herself this over and over again but what was the use? She loved him and is obsessed with him.

'No, not anymore, I hate him! The cold jerk he is.'

'**You mean hot jerk right?'**

'You again...No, I thought I told you before! He betrayed me and Naruto! He never loved me anyway so drop it okay!?'

'**Ouch. Okay! Jeez and I was going to remind you to look at the clock but...'**

Sakura glanced at the neon green numbers on her bedside table.

"Nani?!? How long was I daydreaming for," Sakura exclaimed heading for the shower grabbing her usual ninja attire. It consisted of a red tang top with a white Haruno clan symbol on the back, a tan skirt with black shorts, cream colored elbow and knee pads, her black gloves, and her kunai pouch and medic bag.

She took a quick shower and checked the clock.

'6:52 I can make it if I run. How long was I thinking of him?'

She began to trail off again but shook her head clear and went downstairs towrd the door grabbing her keys, black boots, and Konoha headband. She tied it around her short pink locks then proceeded out the door. She locked it and was off. She had moved out her parents house when she was 15. She didn't exactly get along with them. They didn't even believe she could become a great ninja. Boy were they wrong. Last year she had surpassed her shishou in the medical area and had taken the title of head medic of Konoha. She had also reached jonin rank and did few missions because of her job at the hospital. Now she was 18 and had a successful life. Although her love life wasn't too great.

"I blame Sasuke...' She thought angrily.

After a good five minutes she reached the hospital she reached the hospital and darted in. She bumped into a few people muttering a small "gomen". She flashed he ID to the girl at the desk who gave her her key and a clipboard which lists of all the major injuries on it. She went through the two twin doors and turned left to the locker room and went to locker number 626. Inside the locker was a lab coat, some medic supplies, a chart of the human body and a calendar. On the calendar was a note. Sakura grabbed the lab coat while reading the note.

Sakura,

This morning someone had decided to come for a visit...yeah right I forced him to stay! I think you two should talk. Come by my office ASAP. Thank you.

Tsunade

Sakura reread the letter with wide eyes.

'Could it be...?'

"Sasuke," she finished her thought out loud.

Still mildly shocked she allowed her legs to carry her to Tsunade's office. She knocked twice and heard a faint.

"Come in Sakura," Sakura opened the door and walked in.

'She's good' Sakura thought.

Sakura's eyes wandered over to the two other figures in the room. One was a girl with blue hair and matching eyes. Sakura looked at the girl's eyes. Although her eyes looked calm they held a deep rage inside them waiting to be unleashed when needed. The other figure was one she knew all to well.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered in a daze. She had longed to see him for so long. Seeing his face she wanted nothing more than to slap him hard across the face but she couldn't.

He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Sakura," was his plain response.

'Darn you...' Yep he still had those effects on her and he knew it.

"Shishou, why did you need to see me," Sakura asked carefully avoiding a certain subject.

"Sakura I know you two need to catch up," Tsunade said glancing at Sasuke then back at her.

"Oh...well maybe later I have work to do and today seems busy," she lied not wanting to deal with Sasuke.

'At least not now.'

'**Pssh whatever... he's still a hot jerk remember!'**

'Remind me to get my head checked out.'

'**Well I am you! And don't forget it!'**

'I hate you.'

'**Love you too!'**

"Sakura? Did you get all that? Sakura?! SAKURA!!!" Tsunade yelled irritated.

"H-hai... What was it again I guess I spaced out..." Sakura looked around the room embarrassed.

'Thanks a lot.'

Tsunade sighed.

"I said. You are to escort Uchiha here to the Yamanaka household. They will be his hosts until he can rehabilitate." Tsunade explained slightly frustrated. She hated repeating herself.

"Hai. Gomen Tsunade-sama I didn't mean to daze off. Shall I escort Sasuke now or after work?" She asked staring at something above Tsunade's head purposely avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Now would be nice. As for Lin here," she motioned to the girl with blue hair. "She will be working here in the hospital part time. She helped retrieve Sasuke. She's from Suna."

Sakura nodded taking in all the information and bowed to the Hokage. She headed towards the door and motioned for Sasuke to follow which he did. But he walked in front of her and closed the door.

"Well..." Sakura began angrily.

"Sakura. Also, before I forget I have to talk to you after work. Come by my office when you get off your shirt. Good day." Tsunade returned to the mountains of paperwork on her desk. Sakura opened the door and left.

"I told you not to wait till' tomorrow to finish those..." Shizune looked at the paper mounds on Tsunade's desk.

"Shut up Shizune! And get me more sake!" Tsunade nagged.

"Okay, you don't have to yell at me," she cowered. "Meany!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura walked out towards the exit of the hospital with Sasuke on her heels.

"So...Ino's family? Did you pick that one out?" she asked curiously.

"Hn." was his response.

"I see..." over the years of being his teammate she learned to take his hns for nos and silences as yeses. Silence filled the rest of the trip to Ino's house. Sakura and Ino were still friends...sort of...maybe...okay they were still rivals but they're still friends.

Sakura knew Konoha lke the back of her hand. She turned right then walked up Ino's street and stoped at house 119.

"Heres's Ino's house. Enjoy you stay." She hoped she didn't sound jealous. Sakura waved goodbye and started back towards the hospital. Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Tomorrow Ichiraku 3 o'clock." he release her hand and knocked on the Yamanaka's door. Sakura nodded and continued on her way glancing back to watch Sasuke go inside Ino's house.

'Why does Sasuke want to meet me? Does he like me?' Sakura pondered this thought for the rest of her trip to the hospital.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mrs. Yamanaka opened the door.

"Oh. You must be Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome to our home. Ino! Sasuke is here." she sai walking aside to let him enter closing the door behind him.

Ino came downstairs.

"Sasuke-kun. Nice to see you again. Can I show you your room?" Ino smirked.

"Sure" Sasuke replied in a monotone voice but smirked afterwards.

Sasuke followed Ino upstairs.

"Dinner will be ready soon so don't be long," Mrs. Yamanaka called after them.

"Okay," Ino replied.

When Sasuke was inside Ino's room she closed the door and faced him.

"So we'll continue with the plan?" she asked.

"Yeah until then we keep quiet." he responded. Ino nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura looked through her clipboard. She had just finished giving a little boy a check-up. He kicked her after she gave him a shot.

'Lets see...no...No...No...Oh this one needs to be checked on.' Sakura fingered a room number. She got up and stretched then got her medic bag and looked at the clock.

'5:37...I still have about 4 hours of work left.' She took her clipboard and proceeded out the door and down the hall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Shikamaru was doing what he does best and by that I mean- cloud watching. He gazed up into the blue sky almost falling asleep. He let out a long sigh. Being an ANBU leader was not his favorite job or hobby for that matter. Heck, he didn't even know why he agreed to the position. Maybe it was his dad's convincing advice and his mother's nagging that made him do it.

'Well at least I have the week off. Thank kami no more paperwork! Whoa...Tsunade moment...'

A puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and Shizune appeared.

"Nara Shikamaru." she asked.

"Hai. What is it Shizune?" he asked lazily.

"Tsunade-sama has requested to see you at her office tonight around 9 o'clock," she explained but before he could answer or complain she disappeared in a puff of smoke once again.

He sighed deeply again.

"There goes my vacation..." he leaned back and continued to watch the clouds glide by.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura walked into room 29 and looked at the patient's previous test.

"Kakashi Hatake. What did you do this time?" she scolded at her sleeping sensai.

'He needs a shot and then his medicine. Just what I need... A jonin that's probably stronger than me trying to resist getting a stupid needle in his arm!'

Sakura prepared the shot looking to see if he was still sleeping.

'Good now please, please, please stay sleeping!'

She walked carefully over to the white bed and positioned the needle in it's spot. She paused to check his breathing pattern then inserted the needle in his upper arm. Almost on cue his eyes shot open and he started panicking at the sight of a needle.

"Kakashi shut up I already-"she was cut off by his ranting.

"OMG a needle!! GET it AWAY from ME!" he yelled in her ear.

"Jeez Hatake I already gave you your shot." she said calmly.

"NO! NO! What? Oh right...ahem...so I need my medicine now right?" he asked cautiously.

Sakura's face darkened as she took out another shot.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." she warned.

He seemed to be thinking the situation over.

"Calmly get the needle or get it launched into your arm _painfully_," she added harshness to the last word for him to get her meaning.

"Well you're serious." he joked trying to ease the tension.

"This is my job and life I am serious." There was one other thing Sakura was known for and it was her short temper. Yet another trait she picked up from Tsunade.

Kakashi felt a dangerous aura coming from her and decided to take the safe way out.

"Okay you win just get it over with." he whimpered. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"HaHa! You're that afraid of shots sensai?" she humored

"Shut up and get it over with." he said agitatedly.

Sakura held back a giggle and continued to prepare the shot. She walked to the cot and placed the needle in place.

"Just relax," she hoped that would help and aimed the needle in his arm and pushed the tab on top down.

"Eeeaahhh!"

"Jeez you sissy it's done stop screaming." She rubbed the back of her neck and checked his papers again.

"Okay you can go home now just take it easy," was her analysis.

"Alrighty see ya," he poofed away.

"That's not exactly taking it easy," she muttered.

She stared at the clock on the tan colored wall.

'8:22...I still have a while.'

'**Yeah so what did you do wrong this time?'**

'What?'

'**Tsunade wants to see you. You probably screwed something up.'**

'Hey! It's probably just a new nurse or operation to study for.'

'**That's logical.'**

'Hmph!'

'**Well rude much?'**

'I wonder what Sasuke wants.'

'**He probably just wants to talk or maybe he does like us!'**

'Ohmigosh!'

'**Great now I got you all excited. Don't get your hopes up.'**

'True...'

A loud grumble filled the dead silence of the room.

"Yeah I am pretty hungry. To the food- court!" she announced to no one.


	2. The Mission

**Hello fickles!! (lol don't ask) first I would just like to thank PhullAnimeL0ver, Silent Kunouchi, and 00ILoveNaruto00 for your comments and advice thank you all so much!! I'm sorry this has taken a while to get up. Basketball season has started and I need to keep my grades up in order to be on the team and to go on the computer...Well I have been working hard to keep my ideas going so here's chapter 2!!...before I forget it...lol**

'Thoughts' **'inner selves'**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

Sigh. Shikamaru's trade marked action. He was already walking towards the hospital at 8: 40 knowing very well that it would take him a while on foot by walking.

'Tsunade-sama better not have called me in to take over her position so she can have a break.'

Shikamaru never liked to complain or make something 'troublesome' as he says, but when it came to his valuable relaxation time he was ready to fight for it. Now he was walking to Tsunade's office which was now connected to the hospital. It was connected about a year after she had taken over as Hokage because she was the best medic and was needed for many high ranked operations. It was actually a pretty good idea if you thought about it for a while.

'It means more walking for me unfortunately. My office was only a staircase away from hers. Now it's a block away.'

Well, that was about seven years ago now her apprentice was known as the best medic. Sakura Haruno.

'She really has improved. If she can kick Naruto's butt around then yeah she has. I remember when she used to be obsessed with Sasuke. What's so great about him? He's just ...okay he is good looking and strong...point taken. But he's a jerk maybe not around girls. Why am I even getting hyped up over this? It's not even my business or concern.'

The hospital was slowly growing larger with every couple of steps. Shikamaru walked into the clean lobby. He hated hospitals for some reason. Maybe it was the smell. The smell of sanitizer and bleach filled all the rooms and hallways within. Maybe it was the screams coming from critical condition surgeries or the beeping noises from the monitors.

'Man this is such a drag lets get this over with...'

He walked up to the girl at the front desk.

"Hello my na..." he was cut off by her hand being held up in the air signaling him to be silent. He groaned silently and tapped his fingers on the wood desk. He didn't notice that she was on the phone. Her head was nodding every now and then with a little 'mhm' sound to let the other person know she understood. After barely a minute she hung up the phone and turned her attention to him.

"Nara Shikamaru," she asked. He nodded with a slight roll of his eyes. "The Hokage will see you know."

"Hai. Thank you." Damn his politeness! Couldn't he ever say 'hn' to a girl's response? It just wasn't in his nature.

'That women I call my mother did this to me!'

Shikamaru walked up through the hospital hallways making his way sluggishly toward the Hokage's office.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura was sitting at a table eating a salad while looking over some new operations she had found.

'These are quite complicated...a jutsu that can save a person's life even in the most fatal condition in exchange for their own life...That's quite an exchange you must really be dedicated to saving someone in order to do this...'

Sakura closed the book and threw out the rest of her lunch. She walked out of the cafeteria and started down a hallway.

'I should put this book back before I see Shishou...'

Sakura went up a small flight of steps and opened up a small room. It had many books and files inside of it. A table was in the center of the room with scrolls sprawled on the top of it. Sakura placed the book on the edge of the table and sighed. The room was lit by candlelight.

'I always wonder why this room has no electricity. I should ask Tsunade she would know. Tsunade! I'm supposed to meet her!'

Sakura didn't even look for a clock as she darted out of the room. She turned down a few hallways speeding. As she was running past a room she saw a flash of blonde hair accompanied by a loud obnoxious voice.

"Sakura-Chan! Long time no see," Naruto exclaimed waving a hand towards her. Sakura turned her head towards him to say something when she bumped into a rather hard chest and fell over.

Shikamaru looked down at her.

"Need a hand," he said slyly and held out his hand. Sakura grew frustrated but took it and stood up.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." she said embarrassed.

"It's okay. I have somewhere I need to be soon so I'll see you around," he started walking down the hallway again.

"Later. Anyways to Tsunade's office," Sakura muttered and continued on her way down the long hallway. She made her way to another staircase and went up it.

'This hospital is huge. I'm only used to working around level B. I forgot how big it was.'

Sakura saw the Hokage office and started towards it. She knocked on it and heard the Hokage mutter "come in" and opened the door.

Sakura closed it behind her.

"So, what did you need me for, Shishou," Sakura asked curiously. It had been bugging her all day since she did not know what this was all about.

"I'll explain as soon as he arrives," Tsunade rubbed her temple.

"He," Sakura questioned. Who's he? Sasuke? Naruto?

"Shikamaru Nara. I may as well start telling you seeing as he's late. As usual," She muttered the last part. Sakura nodded. She had just seen him in the hallway no more than five minutes ago. Where had he gone?

"I have a mission for the both of you. This mission requires a medic and a strategist. Of course you two are the perfect ones for this," Her face grew serious. "There's a disease spreading in the Waterfall Village. It's fatal. So far there is no cure. Someone is behind this and I need you two to find out whom it is and if there is a cure...to find one quickly. The population has gone down drastically."

Sakura pondered the mission and let her teacher's words soak in for a minute.

"When do we leave," Sakura asked.

There was a knock at the door. Tsunade brow furrowed.

"Nara!" she yelled. He came in slowly looking agitated.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama Naruto tackled me and forced me to listen to his rambling. It was annoying..." he said.

"Okay...That's a stupid excuse. What's the real reason," she asked folding her arms and leaning back into her chair.

"I tripped..." his eyes wandered from the ceiling to the floor.

"And did you get up," she asked now tapping her fingers annoyed.

"Alright. Alright. Let's just leave it at I was late," He rubbed the back of his neck. "So why am I here?"

"You are going on a mission along with Sakura. You two need to go undercover to the Waterfall Village," She saw his puzzled face. "Sakura will fill you in later. Right now we need to find someway to disguise you two so you're not too obvious to foe ninja."

Sakura took a strand of her hair and fiddled around with it nervously. She liked her pink hair, it made her unique.

"No doubt they've heard about you Sakura. You're the best medic in Konoha. I'm sorry but we need to do something with your hair and eyes," Tsunade explained in a business like voice. Sakura groaned lightly. "And, Nara they know you're head of ANBU too so the ponytail has to go." Tsunade smirked at his expression.

Shikamaru's mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wide. He touched his ponytail and sighed. He brought his hand down and relaxed.

'This is going to be so troublesome...'

Sakura suppressed a giggle and turned to Tsunade.

"What are you going to do to my hair," she asked worriedly. Tsunade stood up and walked to the door.

"Let's go downstairs to the scroll room. We can find some jutsus to change your appearances." She opened the door and walked out.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru cautiously. Shikamaru looked back at her the same way.

"Here we go," He said tiredly. He went to the door and stopped. He looked back at her like he was waiting for her to go. Sakura nodded then followed him. He motioned for her to go out first which she did and he closed the door behind them.

'He's a gentleman...'

'Unlike someone...Hint hint.'

'I know who you mean.'

The two followed Tsunade downstairs into the room filled with scrolls and books.

"Now then...Let's begin." Tsunade said almost darkly.

Sakura and Shikamaru cringed as she took out a thick book with many book marks.

"Who's first...," she asked eyeing them both.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**That's chapter two... what's gonna happen to Sakura and Shika?!? once again sorry for the wait I'm trying!! Please R&R Thank You!!!**

**-JJ**


	3. A New Disguise and An Unknown Enemy?

**Hello peoples!! It's a Friday night and I'm ready to write more for my fanfic!! Thank you sooo much to the people who reviewed and favorited me! Idk if favorited is a word but oh well... I just had coffee so it's not my fault I'm hyper. Sorry, hee hee...anyways here's chapter 3!! I sincerely apologize for the wait but thank you so much to those who still review!! Love you!!**

**Chapter 3: A New Disguise and an Unknown Enemy?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Who's first...," she asked eyeing them both.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru then stepped forward.

"I guess I'll go first...," she said nervously. She didn't know what Tsunade had planned for her.

Tsunade smiled.

"I'm glad you're going first at least one of you two has guts," she smirked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Sakura had to laugh. He looked like he was cursing her off in his mind. He probably knows what would happen to him if he said them out loud to the Hokage.

'**Off with his head!'**

'Uh...no. He releases Tsunade's anger.'

'**Oh right...'**

Sakura shook her head and looked up at Tsunade. She was scanning through the thick book with a genuine look.

"Since your hair is short Sakura, I can make it longer and then change the color," she explained with her eyes still glued to the page.

"...How about my eyes," Sakura asked disappointed. She loved her pink hair and her emerald green eyes. It made her different from other girls.

"Well, we'll see how it looks with your different hair first. You may not be recognizable," Tsunade said gathering a scroll. She bit her finger making it bleed. She made a seal on the page and looked at Sakura.

"Ready," she asked beginning a hand seal. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. Tsunade made a few more hand signs and placed a hand on Sakura head focusing hard.

Shikamaru watched in fascination as Sakura hair grew longer and grew a deep shade of red.

'That's amazing. What kind of jutsu is that?'

Sakura opened her eyes and took a strand of her hair. She stroked it over and over again. Her hair was a shade of red.

"How did you...do that," she asked astonished.

"It's simple really. All I had to do was focus a certain amount of chakra into the roots of your hair and it changes to the amount of chakra applied," she said smiling slightly then turning a few pages looking through the book again.

"My turn? Can you tell me what color hair you're giving me? I don't want green hair...," Shikamaru said irritated. He started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright stop being so fussy. Be a man," Tsunade said in a low voice picking a page. Shikamaru scoffed and walked forward shoving his hands into his pockets. Sakura twirled her hair loving its length. Deep red actually looked nice on her.

'I like it' she thought smiling.

Tsunade closed the book. Shikamaru looked on.

"Aren't you going to change my appearance," he asked.

"I am just not in color. I think I should cut your hair and maybe change your eyes," She said placing the leather book back on the shelf. Shikamaru sighed and takes a piece of his hair.

"Goodbye," he says quietly to the lock. Sakura suppressed a laugh and turned to Tsunade.

"When do we leave and how are we going into the village," she asks sincerely.

"I think you two will have to go in as newly weds. It works the best as undercover purposes," Tsunade said smirking slightly. Sure she needed these two for the mission but she had something in mind for her apprentice. Sakura looked curiously at her teacher but shook it off.

Tsunade took out a kunai and gave it to Shikamaru.

"I'll let you cut your hair but, it has to be shorter than the length it is. No ponytail," she said sternly.

"Fine...Do I get a mirror or can I have it done by the time the mission starts," he asked not wanting to cut off his hair...yet.

"By tomorrow. That's when the mission starts," Tsunade replied.

"Tomorrow?! Why tomorrow? Don't we have to pack and all," Sakura asked frantically.

'And Sasuke wanted to meet me at Ichiraku!'

'**Tough luck.'**

'CHA!!'

"This mission may take a while so you are going to move into a house there or an inn first. There is someone there who will contact you and tell you that the house is ready. Your names are Kiku Tanaka and Jiro Okinawa. Is that clear? You two should also find jobs. Be packed by tomorrow morning at seven and get ready to head out. Dismissed," Tsunade said clearly.

Shikamaru's mouth was open slightly. Sakura's face was complete shock.

"This mission is top priority. People's lives are in danger. Be ready. See you too tomorrow. Oh and by the way I'll need your headbands..." Tsunade replied to their shocked faces. Sakura untied the head from her now red hair and gave it to Tsunade. Shikamaru untied his from around his arm and gave it to her as well.

"Dismissed," Tsunade said firmly putting the headbands into an anonymous drawer in her desk. The two bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Nara..." Shikamaru looked at her over his shoulder, "I want it cut _by_ tomorrow," Tsunade emphasized by for him to get her meaning. Sakura opened the door and left.

"Of course Hokage-sama," He smirked shoving his hands into his pockets and left.

"If it's not cut by tomorrow so help me Kami..." Tsunade muttered into her hand as she leaned her head on it for support. Tsunade turned her chair towards the back of the room where a large file cabinet is present. She opens a draw and looks through the letters in which they are ordered.

'U...U...U...Uchiha!'

She pulls out a file on the Uchiha clan. She searches through to the last profile. Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade reads through his profile coming to the part of when he leaves with Orochimaru. The space is empty.

'No...Not good...'

Tsunade rubs her temples thinking quietly to herself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura walked quietly through the halls staggering slightly. She was feeling rather dizzy.

'Shishou...didn't say anything...about...side affects...'

Sakura stopped for a moment to lean on a wall.

"What's...wrong with me," she asked to no one.

"Sakura," asked a male voice. Sakura snapped her head up.

"Shikamaru," she asked squinting to see in the dimly lit hospital.

"Yeah, do you want me to walk you home? You seem exhausted," He asked, concern showing on his face instead of his usually present scowl. Sakura however could barely see his face in the poor lighting.

"Arigato but I'm fine really. Just a long day of work in the hospital," she said standing up straight once again to reassure him.

"Alright. Take it easy. I'll see you tomorrow," he continued on his way. Sakura stood still in her place listening to his shuffling feet as he walked on. Sakura began walking down the hall to the exit.

'Somehow, he's actually a good friend...'

'**Pssh...Somehow...' **

Sakura made her way out the exit and started toward her home. It was pretty late. Not many shops stayed open this late and few civilians stayed out. It was almost creepy. There were hardly any street lights. Maybe one or two coming and going to her apartment. It was quite a walk. A long dark walk down a vacant street. She didn't know what or who it was but she felt like she was being followed.

'Oh, I'm a ninja for Kami's sake! I can handle anything...'

'**But you're tired...'**

'What idiot attacks someone from their own village hmm?'

Sakura continued on her walk. She heard a slight whizzing sound and suddenly matched it to the sound of a launched kunai. She snapped her head to the side and stepped backward just in time.

'**Apparently...that idiot...'**

Sakura ignored her inner self and took out a kunai from her pouch. She staggered a little and groaned lightly as he vision became blurry for a slight second. She shook her head and looked around for her attacker. A person stepped out from the shadows and took a stance. She couldn't see the person's face. She hated when they did that! Always covering their faces! Sakura waited for it to attack but it didn't. She was puzzled but launched a kunai toward a vital point. The kunai went through the person. Or so she thought.

The person appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. Sakura stumbled back putting distance between them. It was a big mistake. Her shirt got caught in a chain link fence that was broken and was jutting out.

'Damn...I should've seen that!'

She tried to wiggle her way off but she was firmly stuck in place. The attacker raises their kunai about to slice her flesh. Sakura shuts her eyes tightly waiting for the feel of the cool metal running over her skin and the excruciating pain. But it didn't come it was as if the person was frozen.

"Tsk. Attacking a girl in the middle of the night? That's pretty low..." said a masculine voice. Sakura moved her head around the person to see Shikamaru. She was never happier to see him.

"I'll see you soon blossom," said the person's voice. It was hard to determine whether or not it was a girl or boy. The person disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru released his justu and walked over to Sakura.

"Why did you follow me," she asked a little too harsh then she meant to. Shikamaru stared at the fence behind her.

"I wanted to make sure you got home safely..." he said softly. Sakura was taken back. He was being nice. His tone of voice changed to a kinder one. Sakura began to feel dizzy once again as her vision blurred. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. Maybe it was exhaustion or maybe it was something else. Sakura couldn't keep her eyes from closing as the world turned into a black abyss. Shikamaru knew that was going to happen by the way her eyes began drooping. He caught her right on cue. He untangled her shirt from the wire leaning her limp body against him. Then, picks her up bridal style and thinks for a place to go.

He can't go to Sakura's house he doesn't have her keys. Heck he didn't even know where she lived!

'To my apartment I suppose...She's going to kill me tomorrow. What a drag!'

He took a long sigh and started toward his apartment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Shikamaru fished around in his pocket for his keys. He picks out the orange one and unlocks the door.

'Why did I let Naruto pick the color of _my_ key holder?'

He hears a click and twists the door handle open while kicking the door open. He shuts it again with his foot and places Sakura on the couch. He walks into his room and looks around for some clothes to sleep in. After he changes his clothes he takes Sakura once again and lays her on his bed. He places the blankets over her and steps back looking at her peaceful form. He watches her breathe silently and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

He pulls his hand back quickly.

'Why did I do that? Okay just forget that happened...'

Shikamaru goes to the closet and pulls out an extra pillow and blanket. He walks back into the living room and throws them on the couch. He walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

He pulls out his ponytail and shakes out his hair.

"Ugh...I may as well cut it now..." he says annoyed. He pulls out the kunai Tsunade gave to him and cuts off a piece to his ear. His eyes go wide.

'I can't cut it I'm going to look so weird!'

He groans and remembers what Tsunade told him. He sighs a loud.

"For the mission..." he says quietly and continues to cut his hair.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**idk if that was a good chapter...sorry if it's a little short!! I'm trying to get a lot of chapters up!! I hope u still like it!! Read & Review Thank You!!**

**-Jes**


	4. Time to Leave and Waffles?

**Woot Woot! Here's chapter 4!! I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed for my story!! I love you all!! Now so I won't keep u waiting here's chapter 4!!**

**Chapter 4: Time to Leave and waffles?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. She closed them again disliking the light in the room. It burned her eyes. Wait! She opened her quickly and blinked multiple times. After her eyes adjusted she looked around the room. Dark green, a simple dresser, a desk with many papers on it, and a cute deer stuffed animal. Not her room. Someone else's room and why she was here she doesn't know.

'What the hell!? Where am I? Was I kidnapped? Am I tied up!!?'

She pulled the covers off her to reveal her legs. She wasn't tied up she was perfectly capable of moving. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed looking around confused and puzzled. She had no idea where she was or who she was here with.

'Who took me here? I can't remember...Wait that person who attacked me last night. They must have kidnapped me and took me here away from Konoha!'

Sakura looked at the closed door. She hears music coming from the other side.

'Probably locked...'

'Idiot...try opening it!'

She gets up and walks to the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Shikamaru walked around the kitchen making waffles. He was playing Blaqk Audio while making breakfast. He had already gotten used to his shorter hair. It was easy to manage. Just the way he liked things. Although he had accidentally cut his bangs on an angle which now hung over his left eye starting on the right side giving him side bangs which he didn't like. They got in his way too often.

He flipped his hair away from his face and put the waffles on some plates ready to be eaten and walks into the living room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura twists the door knob to find it open and walks out. She smells a delicious aroma.

'Food...'

Sakura walks into the next room and looks around for another person. She finds no one so she searches for the kitchen. Following her nose she finds it and sees waffles on the table.

"Waffles..." she dazes off staring at them lovingly. She has an awkward obsession to waffles. She walks slowly up to them eyeing each piece.

"Uh...Sakura...What are you doing," comes Shikamaru's curious voice.

Sakura regains her composure and takes a stance.

"Who are you," she demands. Shikamaru gives her a stare that says what-the-hell-you-don't-recognize-me-you-fool. Sakura doesn't budge.

"Sakura...it's Shikamaru. Remember I had to cut my hair for the mission," he asks slowly trying to calm her down. He really doesn't want one of her punches in his face.

Sakura looked like she was thinking it over. Her stance went down and she seemed to calm slightly. Shikamaru sighed and let his defensive arms fall to his sides. Before he knew it he was sprawled on the wall behind him with a stinging sensation left on his face.

'Well at least I know the disguise works…'

Shikamaru rubbed where her fist had connected with his face. Sakura had regained her composure and was glaring at him expecting him to recoil and attack. Shikamaru stood up and took something out from his pocket. He kept his eyes on Sakura as he unfolded the paper in case she attacked again. Sakura tensed as he handed the paper towards her. She grabbed it and read it. It was the paper for their mission.

"Ohmigosh! Shikamaru I'm so sorry! I thought you were some attacker who kidnapped me," she stuttered blushing madly from her embarrassment. Shikamaru looked at her confused. Did she remember what had happened?

"Relax its okay I would have done the same…" he lied trying to stop her rambling. Sakura's face changed to one of anger.

"Wait! Why am I at your house in the first place," she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"You really don't remember? You were attacked and I helped you. Then you passed out and I didn't know where you lived and it was late so I brought you here," he explained his tone held boredom. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Oh…That really happened…," she whispered to herself. Shikamaru watched her facial expressions.

"The mission! What time is it? We're gonna be late," she paced back and forth.

"I already talked to Tsunade she said we can leave at noon. But first she wants to see us," he said following her as she moved from room to room.

"Okay so I'll go back to my house and pack then I'll meet you somewhere okay," she asked stopping.

"I'll meet you outside her office. Sound good," he asked cracking his neck. Sakura winced at the popping sound but nodded. She would have told him that was bad for him but he probably wouldn't listen. Sakura began walking to the door and opened it.

"Thank you," she smiled before leaving towards her apartment. Shikamaru smiled slightly and walked into his kitchen.

"Where'd my waffles go," he searched around for them frantically.

'Great...now my waffles are gone too...'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura walked through Konoha with waffles in her hand.

'He makes them good.'

Sakura continued on her way towards her apartment.

'What am I going to tell Sasuke? I can't make it today at Ichiraku? I'll ask Naruto to tell him for me…Then I won't look like an idiot.'

Sakura switched her destination to Naruto's house. She walked past Ichiraku checking to see if Naruto was there. Nope.

'Just Shino, Choji, and Kiba…'

Sakura wanted to go in to say hello and catch up but she was low on time.

'I can talk to them later right now I need to find Naruto…'

Sakura continued down to Naruto's house. Along the way she passed some shops. She looked into some thinking about if she should get a different outfit instead of her usual ninja attire.

As Sakura was looking into the various windows she heard an obnoxious voice.

"Of course I'm a guy why would think I'm not you freak," Naruto yelled to his companion.

Sakura looked over to see Naruto and Sai walking down the sidewalks together. She walked over to them.

"Hey Naruto, can you do something for me," she asked. Naruto and Sai stopped and stared at her. She was puzzled.

"Have we met," Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Baka! Its Sakura," she yelled pumping her fist in his face.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! What happened to your hair," his face turned into a grin.

"It's for a mission. That's why I need you to tell Sasuke I won't be able to meet him at Ichiraku okay," she asked nicely "Please…?"

"Ugh, why did you even agree to going with that jerk," he crossed his arms making a disgusted face.

"He just told me to go! He was staying at Ino's house and he didn't give me any time to answer or reject," she whined.

"Naruto just tell him so my ears will stay intact," Sai said monotonously rubbing his ears.

"Shut up! I'm not shouting! I'm calmly asking Naruto to tell Sasuke my message," she glared at the pale boy.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell him for you," Naruto said putting his hands in front of him in a silencing manner.

"Thank you," she hugged him. Naruto's face grew slightly red.

"Well go get ready for your mission. Don't worry me and Sai will tell the loser you can't make it," he waved to her and started walking again. Sakura smiled and waved back she took the street leading to her apartment.

"Do we have to," Sai asked irritably.

"She said we have to deliver her message. But that doesn't mean we can't change up a few words she said," Naruto put his hands behind his head and grinned at the other boy.

"You're smarter than you look Naruto," he smirked back. Naruto chuckled and they both went to look for the chicken butt.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura unlocked her front door and stepped inside. It was good to be home. She walked into her room and searched for a bag to hold her belongings in. Sakura pulled out a black and white bag and threw it on her bed.

She searched in her dresser for some different outfits that would make her seem different. She pulled out a fishnet shirt, a black skirt with shorts, and black leggings.

"Where did these come from," she stared at the black clothes. "Maybe I was depressed when I bought these." She threw them onto the pile on her bed. She found many new clothes she didn't know she had. She decided to wear her favorite ones today.

It was a black fishnet shirt with a mahogany undershirt that matched her hair, dark gray knee length pants, and a pair of ninja sandals.

When she was finished packing she looked at her clock in the kitchen. It read: 11 o'clock.

'I'll meet Shikamaru now I guess. He's probably going to be late though…'

'**If you know he's going to be late then why are you going now?'**

'I don't know…I..Its good to be early!'

'**Ooooh!!'**

'Ignoring you now…'

'**Fine be that way!!'**

Sakura grabbed her bag and headed out her apartment door. She locked it and started walking.

'I should give my key to someone and they can take care of my apartment while I'm gone…How about TenTen.'

Sakura knew where to find her best friend. At the training grounds with Neji. Ever since Ino started hanging out with that Sand nin girl, Temari, Sakura had decided to find a new best friend. She had become great friends with Hinata and TenTen. TenTen was her really close friend that she trusted her life with and Hinata was like her sister. She trusted her with her life as well.

Sakura walked faster to the training grounds eager to see her friend and looked around for TenTen.She found her and Neji sitting under a tree resting. Sakura walked up to them.

TenTen stood up and hugged her.

"Sakura! Long time no see. I haven't seen in you in two days! What did you do to your hair? I like it" TenTen exclaimed.

"I'm going on a mission. I had to change my appearance so no enemies would recognize me. How did you recognize me," Sakura smiled back.

"I've known you for a long time and I know your chakra. Is it a solo mission," TenTen put her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm partnered with Shikamaru," Sakura said slowly.

"Oh, well that's not too bad! I mean he's nice and smart. He's kinda cute too," TenTen smirked. Neji stayed silent listening to the girls talk.

"TenTen! It's just a mission! Besides I don't think he likes me very much I do annoy him. But anyways I came by here to see if you would take care of my apartment while I'm gone," Sakura explained.

"Oh, sure! And I'm sure you two will be great friends after this mission," TenTen took the keys from Sakura.

"I've gotta go now. Tell Hinata I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to her and tell her everything about the mission. I'll write to you both. At least I think I can," Sakura hugged her friend.

"Okay. It's alright if you don't write we'll understand. Be careful," TenTen hugged her back.

"Bye," Sakura waved and teleported to the Hokage's office.

"Another round," TenTen faced Neji. He stood up and nodded then took a stance.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura walked down a hallway leading to Tsunade's office. She passed by a few nurses she knew saying hello and smiling at them. Sakura reached the Hokage's office but didn't find Shikamaru waiting for her. Sakura went over to a bench across the hall from the office and sat down.

She sat there listening to the rush of people moving down the halls. Soon, there was silence as if everyone had gone inside to rest. Sakura leaned forward putting her arms on her upper legs. She looked left and right looking for a reason for the long silence. Nothing, not even one person walking in the long hallway.

Silence filled Sakura's ear until she heard voices coming from inside Tsunade's office. One was obviously Tsunade and the other...either Kakashi or Shikamaru. They sounded almost the same to her.

The person turned out to be Shikamaru. He opened the door and walked out rubbing his head.

"Crazy lady," he muttered. He looked down as he walked. Sakura laughed at his irritation. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for being so considerate...," he sat down next to her.

"Sorry, am I supposed to go in now," Sakura asked innocently.

"I don't know," He leaned back onto the bench.

"Some genius you are," Sakura teased.

"Hn. It's not a full time job," He replied quickly.

"Oh, I didn't know...," She smirked in his direction. He grunted and put his head on the back of the bench looking up. Sakura frowned and got up. She walked back and forth thinking if she should knock or not.

"You pace a lot," Shikamaru noted with his eyes closed.

"How would you know your eyes are closed," she asked defending herself. He smirked.

"I can hear your feet shuffling back and forth," He said in a reduced voice.

"Oh...," Sakura said dumbfounded.

'He really is smart...GRRR!!'

'**That's my line!'**

'Shut up!'

Tsunade walked out into the hallway and looked at the two. She had a scroll in her hand and was glaring lightly at Shikamaru. He cringed slightly rubbing his head.

'She had to throw a paper weight at my head...Why couldn't she throw the book it was holding? At least that weighed less...'

"Sakura, I have this scroll for you. It contains special healing jutsus for you to study. I don't know what kind of disease this is so you need to be ready," Tsunade handed the scroll to Sakura.

"Hai. When do we leave," Sakura asked firmly.

"About now would be nice. You need to get there and help as soon as possible. But be careful you need to keep your identities hidden understood," she stated robustly.

"Are we allowed to write to people back here in Konoha while we're away," Sakura asked worriedly. She needed a friend to talk to that wasn't a boy. She looked at Shikamaru awkwardly.

'I'll be living with that...'

'**You're so mean!!'**

'Well sorry!'

'**Apologize!'**

'Why?'

'**You have insulted my future boy friend!'**

'Nani?! You are so weird...'

'**I am you!!'**

'Shut up!!'

'**Hee hee...'**

Tsunade looked like she was thinking. Sakura randomly flicked her head angrily. She received curious stares from Shikamaru and Shizune. She just smiled shyly and shrugged.

"I suppose you could write...but make it seem like you are talking to a relative. Don't worry I'll inform TenTen and Hinata about that," Tsunade nodded. Sakura smiled. Tsunade knows her well and is practically her second mother.

"Thank you, Shishou," Sakura bowed. Tsunade smiled warmly at her and put the papers on her desk into piles.

"I would see you to off at the gates but I have too much paperwork so just check in with the guards before you leave. Dismissed," She said picking up her pen. Shikamaru and Sakura bowed then headed out the door.

Sakura walked over to the bench and picked up her bag. She saw Shikamaru didn't have one.

"Where's your bag," she asked. Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets.

"A nurse with blue hair told me to leave it at the front counter," He shrugged, "I don't know why." Sakura nodded.

"Let's go get it," She started walking through the hall and down the stairs. Shikamaru followed. They walked together towards the desk. A brunette was sitting there. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Can I help you," she asked kindly.

"Hai, is there a...," She looked at Shikamaru waiting for him to identify his bag. The girl behind the desk looked over at him.

"A dark green bag," he asked putting his arm on the desk and leaning on it.

"Oh yes...It was in the lost and found," She got up and walked over to a box. Shikamaru stood up straight and looked puzzled. He had given it to that girl with blue hair before. She said he had to leave it there because he wasn't allowed in with it.

'Wow, I believed that.'

He shook his head thinking. The girl took out a green bag and brought it back over.

"Here you are," She handed it to him. He nodded thanks and walked towards the door. Sakura followed him.

"I thought you said that girl was holding it for you," she asked perplexed.

"She was but...I don't know maybe she left it there by mistake," he opened it and saw nothing had been tampered with or taken, "Everything's still here. C'mon let's get going to the Waterfall Village. It's pretty far away." Sakura nodded and looked over at him. She didn't really get a good look at him since this morning. She had to be able to identify him with his new haircut.

He looked good with short hair. His bangs covering his right eye gave him a tantalizing look. She thought she would never think of it but he was actually...attractive. Shikamaru glanced toward her through his bangs. She looked away quickly and stared at a falling leaf passing by on the wind.

They reached the gate and checked out with the guards. Soon they were jumping through trees on their way to their first stop. Tanzaku Town, a small town near the border of Leaf and Sound. A bad place for leaf shinobi. Hopefully, no one knew who they were or could identify them easily.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while!! Just school is a killer and I need to keep my grades up!! Darn parents! HeeHee jk Love u Mom!! And btw in this story Ino is evil just in case you didn't know yet...Their plan will be revealed throughout the whole story so pay attention. lol... Read and Review! Please!! I'll update soon thanks for reading!! -Jes**


End file.
